A database, such as a relational database, can store data in a tabular format, where each row in a table is an entry of data (e.g., record) in the table and includes a value for one or more columns defined for the table. Each row can be uniquely identified by a primary key. A primary key can include one or more fields, with the value(s) of the one or more fields for a given record being unique within the table. When a new record is added to a table, value(s) for the primary key field(s) can be provided. When a record is to be retrieved (e.g., using a query), value(s) for the primary key field(s) can be provided so that the record can be located.